Herein, related art is described for expository purposes. Related art labeled “prior art”, if any, is admitted prior art; related art not labeled “prior art” is not admitted prior art.
Quality assurance (QA) regimes for application software typically: 1) verify that software works in a variety of settings and, 2) when the software works, validate that the software functions as intended. However, QA programs cannot catch all errors that might impact a user's experience. When an application fails “in the field”, it is often too late to collect information about what was happening just before the failure that might be helpful in diagnosing the fault. Accordingly, application software developers sometimes include provisions for detecting and logging “diagnostic events” that are not faults in themselves, but may be helpful in diagnosing a fault that does occur. When a fault occurs, a diagnostic-event log can be collected and reviewed to help determine the cause of the fault.